<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摘玫瑰 by Romanticcomedysailor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807636">摘玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor'>Romanticcomedysailor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band), 姜澯熙, 澯路, 金路云</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>澯路 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>摘玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你还不困吗。”</p><p>澯熙伸手去拉开门，抱怨的语气还没有发挥彻底，门口的男人已经推开门，澯熙嘴里立刻被含了一块薄荷糖。他被拥进一个薄荷糖味的怀抱里。姜澯熙知道金锡佑想要什么，比起呀，你不能这么做的小脾气，这种时候他更愿意被抵在门板后多吻一会儿。澯熙将此归类为，对薄荷糖的喜爱。</p><p>在锡佑认定对姜澯熙这样做也可以开始，之后的每一次他都是不请自来。一次看起来很清晰的情事关系，金锡佑愿意为此附加上美妙的意味，好像一切都是姜澯熙纵容的结果。</p><p>怎么会让他一步步侵略到现在，澯熙被吻的迷迷瞪瞪，仰着头带着腰也软和下来。他的手被锡佑带着往腰上拢去，金锡佑喜欢的身体接触有很多，他也毫不例外的在与姜澯熙做爱的时候要求对方。你要这么爱我，金锡佑说。姜澯熙比他年幼几岁，却在性爱中常常扮演满足者的一方，澯熙对他的身体太过了解，不能不说是金锡佑自己指导的结果。</p><p>姜澯熙有一双很美的手。金锡佑不止在一个场合说过这样的话。比起夸赞，在多久之前他就想象着这双手在自己身上抚弄，现在在酒店昏暗的门前灯下，姜澯熙撩起他的丝绸衬衣，指尖还带着洗澡时热气的触感从衣摆处垂直往下。</p><p>金锡佑放开姜澯熙的唇瓣，转而在他的颈窝里喘气，光是姜澯熙这样简单的触碰金锡佑都快高潮了。他很自然的发出不满的哼声，拿姜澯熙的颈窝泄愤。这样一只长毛狗狗在颈间乱咬，姜澯熙笑的停了手，他实在懂得驯化的办法。</p><p>“停下，要不亲我，不能在乱咬了。”</p><p>锡佑抬起头，他想对爱人做点弥补。“明天的衣服是什么，我去和造型师姐姐说给你换高领的打底衫。”姜澯熙伸手去敲他的头，动作又太像调情，至少在金锡佑看来，这个时候可以再讨要一个吻。于是他们又接吻。</p><p>等到两人吻到都因为接下来可能要做的事两颊绯红时，姜澯熙率先脱离了拥抱，他抬头看了眼时间，太晚了。“今晚不要做了。”</p><p>金锡佑被他这一句堵得说不出话来，眼眸立刻蓄满了水雾。“你撩拨了我，怎么说走就走啊，不行，你过来。”</p><p>显然是完全忘了谁才是这个房间的不速之客。金锡佑在床上的另一个小习惯，就是太过自我。也不能这么说，金锡佑明白自己的美在哪里，金锡佑一直这么认定的，这个画家非姜澯熙莫属。一个是对性爱看做美丽的图画，一个是被这位鉴赏家领进门的年轻小子，他们可以在台后因为一个眼神起了兴致，在回宿舍之后激烈的性爱。</p><p>这也不是第一次姜澯熙把金锡佑弄哭了，比起在情事之中，在此之前金锡佑就因为大大小小的事和姜澯熙瘪过嘴，中心思想是不变的，姜澯熙对这道阅读理解题得心应手——我不够爱你，这就是金锡佑的答案。</p><p>要怎么说才足够？姜澯熙总是在被锡佑折腾的不厌其烦之后思考这个问题，他第一次与别人保持高于朋友的关系，什么都是最新的。金锡佑从来不脸红于自己说的下流话，他讨厌姜澯熙在这种时候分神想别的东西，即使是在想金锡佑，他也会嫉妒。</p><p>“我想要你现在把我按在床上，操我，立刻。”姜澯熙叹息一声，救命啊，谁抵得住美人这一句命令。</p><p>他常有许多要考虑的因素，生活不是只有与金锡佑性交这一件事，姜澯熙在这段关系中第一次学会了什么叫于心不忍的拒绝。他伸手去够金锡佑的衣领，把他带往自己这边，另一只手去解金锡佑裤子。他本以为在外裤下面还会有内裤，没想到金锡佑是直接真空逃窜过来。</p><p>“这么急不可耐吗。”姜澯熙嘲笑金锡佑的下流，他的阴茎早就挺立起来，姜澯熙一解开裤带，他就弹跳到姜澯熙手上。金锡佑又开始糟蹋姜澯熙的颈窝了，他急的说不出话，只能发出短暂的呜呜声，因为现在都是不被澯熙允许的，他需要等待，等待才会有甜品。</p><p>姜澯熙去揉他的玲口，顺着凸起的血管往下去，专心帮他打。金锡佑抬起头去讨吻，他的性器握在姜澯熙手里，姜澯熙的手凉凉的，打的时候还会露出点严肃的专注劲儿，金锡佑为此爱的不行。他去亲澯熙有些蹙起的眉，又被澯熙手上的动作爽的屈起脚趾。</p><p>姜澯熙加快了节奏，使得金锡佑完全没有准备，还没来得及报备自己要到了，就一股脑的射在姜澯熙身上。“哥，这是我经常穿的t恤。”姜澯熙老大不满的擦着手抱怨道。</p><p>金锡佑刚从一片发白的眩晕感中缓过来，来不及要去哄爱人，他只好微张着嘴去亲澯熙。然后他被推进柔软的被褥之间，姜澯熙俯身上来，这是姜澯熙为数不多的主动接吻。金锡佑一边思考着是什么取悦了姜澯熙，一边自己动手把裤子蹬开，等到一吻终了姜澯熙睁开眼睛，金锡佑早就赤裸。</p><p>金锡佑皮肤一向不白，是因为他总不爱涂防晒的原因。丛法回来之后，姜澯熙每次和他做爱总得嘲笑他在黑暗里不用穿衣也发现不了。冬天的阳光不大，再加上衣服严实，锡佑也莫名其妙的白上几个色号，倒是现在在暖黄色灯光下看，嘴唇的红，胸口的红，还有性器的红有种异样的妖冶。</p><p>姜澯熙在上面低头看他的全身，过长的刘海遮住他的眼睛，金锡佑只能看见他的鼻子，以及抿着的嘴，这使他没由来的兴奋，金锡佑伸手去揽澯熙的脖子。“吻我，快点。”姜澯熙去捂他的嘴，他从脖颈开始，每一下都浅尝辄止。</p><p>太煎熬了，金锡佑弓起腰肢自己往上迎着，正好被澯熙逮了空，把手指放在金锡佑的入口处。他敏感的叫出声，澯熙在什么时候把润滑液涂起来的，金锡佑在姜澯熙手指插进身体里的时候迷迷糊糊的想道。“放心，我可以不用阴茎就让你满意。”</p><p>姜澯熙自作主张的加入第二根手指。刚刚适应了一个手指的甬道顿时被开拓，金锡佑快速的呼吸，匆匆眨了眨眼。他的身体随着姜澯熙的手上动作起伏，突然他忘了呼吸，就在那儿，姜澯熙知道，身下的美人是现在被他轻易举动而满脸高潮时的空白。</p><p>“拜托，就是那里，别停下来，别停下来。”金锡佑握住姜澯熙的手臂，他的腿早就打开，现在像个欲求不满的婊子，给自己自慰。“姜澯熙，我求你，别停下来。”姜澯熙将手指更深入一点，按在前列腺上动作，快感一阵阵涌来，金锡佑连呼吸都不会，喉咙不自觉的漏出叫床声，媚的像是已经被姜澯熙插入。</p><p>他还没来得找到呼吸，柱身又被捏在姜澯熙手里，前端已经渗出不少液体，作为润滑足够。“哥，用手而已，水已经这么多了吗。”姜澯熙的笑音，他的性器和入口，随着撞击摩擦时的水渍声，淫荡的过分。金锡佑又开始看见一闪一闪发白的画面，姜澯熙的头靠了上来，他去亲吻锡佑胸口，金锡佑能听到澯熙用舌头刮过他乳头的声音。金锡佑开始一股股的射精，他把自己蜷缩起来，姜澯熙也在上一秒就退开。金锡佑自己抚上阴茎，把最后的打出来。</p><p>姜澯熙坐在床头，把锡佑汗湿了的头发拨开，露出他满面潮红的脸。金锡佑明明满足了还在哼唧，他用脸去够姜澯熙的手，姜澯熙听话的抚摸。“今天不准换床单。”金锡佑补充道，他累得没力气了，眼皮上下打架，他急需姜澯熙的怀抱入睡。</p><p>他等来等去，也不见姜澯熙回答，像是坐在床头的雕像。金锡佑想急急的睁开眼甩澯熙几个眼刀，却被暖和的手覆住双眼。姜澯熙低头吻了一下锡佑的下唇。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>他是终于摘到了这朵玫瑰。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>